Lehnswesen in England
In England bildete sich das Feudalsystem erst nach der normannischen Eroberung 1066 aus, doch bestand bereits eine gewisse Entwicklung dazu während der späten sächsischen Periode. Die Fragen, inwieweit die Verhältnisse in Englang im 10. und 11. Jh. wesentlich feudal waren und in welchem Umfang das neue System das vorausgehende alte ersetzte, sind allerdings Gegenstand von Meinungsverschiedenheiten. Entwicklung Ein bedeutendes Merkmal des Feudalsystems ist das persönliche Verhältnis zwischen Herr (bes. Lehnsherr) und Untertan (z.B. Vasall). Der Brauch, dass ein freier Mann in ein Schutzverhältnis trat, bestand in England lange vor dem Jahre 1066 (s. Gefolgschaft (Angelsachsen)), dabei unterschied sich ein militärisches und ein allgemeineres. Ein Schutzverhältnis im eigentlichen Sinne ist in den Gesetzen König Aethelstans (925-40) zu erkennen, wo erwähnt ist, dass landlose Leute sich einem Herren unterstellen sollten. Es bestand also offenbar ein allgemeinen Brauch der Vasallenschaft, der gesetzliche Anerkennung fand. Dieses Gesetz diente der Absicht des Königs, eine verantwortliche Persönlichkeit für die Untertanen zu haben, die nicht durch ihren Besitz fassbar waren. Auch eine Eidesformel ist überliefert, in der der Mann schwört, zu lieben und zu meiden, was sein Herr liebt und meidet, soweit es die weltlichen und göttlichen Gesetze es zulassen (ags. hyldað) Gesetze der Angelsachsen (Internet Archive). Felix Liebermann. Savigny-Stiftung. M. Niemeyer, 1906. S. 396. Wie weit der Brauch der Vasallenschaft verbreitet war, lässt sich nicht feststellen, aber er wurde offenbar bald auch unter den Landgesessenen üblich, denn das Domesday-Buch nimmt an, dass, wo Landbesitz in Frage kommt, ein Schutzverhältnis zu finden ist. Zweifellos trug der Einfall der Wikinger dazu bei, diesen Gebrauch auszubreiten. Der vollständige Zusammenbruch der sozialen und staatlichen Verhältnisse, der die Folge eines fast ganz von Einfällen und Räubereien erfüllten Zeitalters war, führte die Bewohner dazu, bei weltlichen oder geistlichen Grundherren Schutz zu suchen. Auch in Friedenszeiten konnte das Schutzverhältnis beiden Parteien gewisse Vorteile bringen; besonders konnte der Herr dem seinem Schutz unterstellten Mann in Streitfällen und vor Gericht von Nutzen sein. Abhängiger Besitz Neben der persönlichen Verbindung als Schutzfunktion entstanden neue Formen des Landbesitzes, und zwar die des abhängigen Besitzes. Es wäre schwierig zu beweisen, dass ursprünglich eine notwendige Verbindung zwischen Schutzverhältnis und abhängigem Landbesitz bestand; aber es ist wahrscheinlich, dass ein Herr, der die Gewalt über einen Untertan hatte, auch die Gewalt über sein Land besaß. Die neueren Formen des Landbesitzes gingen gewöhnlich auf Belehnungen zurück (s. Landleihe), deren rechtliche Kraft von der Erfüllung bestimmter Bedingungen abhing (vergleichbar dem Precarium). Solche Belehnungen waren in altenglischen Zeiten allgemein üblich. Sie wurden oft für einen bestimmten Zeitraum gemacht, oft für drei Generationen; aber sie hatten die Neigung, dauerhaft zu werden. Häufig wollte der Inhaber das Land bei Ablauf des Zeitraum behalten. Anderseits gingen die Rechte des Landeigentümers oder seiner Erben nicht verloren. Das so bedingt geliehene Gut wurde oft Lehnsland (ags. lǣn-land) genannt. Der Brauch kann bis in die älteren sächsischen Zeiten verfolgt werden und war besonders im 10. Jh verbreitet. Die besten Beispiele dafür sind wahrscheinlich die Lehen von Bischof Oswald von Worcester (961-992). Mehr als 70 Lehen wurden von diesem Bischof vergeben, wohl meistens an Leute von einer gewissen Bedeutung in ihrer Gegend. In vielen Beziehungen weisen diese Belehnungen auf feudale Gewohnheiten und Bräuche hin. Die Belehnungen erfolgten unter gewissen Bedingungen, wurden von einem Treueid begleitet und bestimmte Dienste wurden vereibahrt. Bei Nichterfüllung der zugesagten Leistungen konnte das den Verlust oder andere Bestrafung bedeuten. Eine der vereinbarten Dienstleistungen erinnert an militärischen Dienst, nämlich die Pflicht zu reiten, die wahrscheinlich einen Kriegsdienst zu Ross bedeutet. Afterlehen Auch eine Art von Unter-Belehnung (Afterlehen) war gebräuchlich. Der König konnte einer Kirche eine Belehnung machen, die Kirche ihrerseits einem Ritter einen Teil davon übertragen, und der Ritter verteilte wahrscheinlich das Land unter verschiedenen Bauern. Jede Übertragung war aber nur bedingter Natur. Auch andere Formen der Abhängigkeit sind vorhanden: an Stelle der Landnutzung konnte der König oder Herr eine Art von Oberhoheit verleihen, die Erträgnisse der Rechtsprechung im ganzen oder teilweise, und ähnliches. Grundherrschaft und Gerichtsbarkeit Abhängiger Landbesitz führte zu einer Art Grundherrschaft. Das Rittergut (engl. manor) ist kein notwendiger Bestandteil des Feudalsystems, aber es schließt Bedingungen ein, die für dessen Zwecke besonders geeignet sind. Im 11. Jh. erfolgte eine große Entwicklung in diese Richtung. Im Jahre 1066 war England ein Volk von Großgrundbesitzern und das Dorf war der Mittelpunkt des ganzen Systems. Der Übergang zum normannischen Feudalsystem war so verhältnismäßig leicht. Eine ins einzelne gehende Gruppierung der Dorfbewohner in verschiedene Grade von Freien und Unfreien diente ähnlichen Zwecken. Diese Klassifizierung hatte hauptsächlich eine ökonomische Basis, aber auch ökonomische Abhängigkeit führte zur Unfreiheit in anderer Beziehung. Lokale Herrscher Der Herr der abhängigen Ortschaft war mehr als nur Landbesitzer; mehr oder weniger war er der örtliche Herrscher. Die öffentliche Gerichtsbarkeit in private Hände zu legen war in England schon vor dem Ende der sächsischen Periode allgemein üblich. Er erscheint zuerst in Form der Steuerfreiheit. Der Belehnte war von der Bezahlung bestimmter fiskalischer Lasten befreit und konnte vielmehr für seinen Eigengebrauch Gelder eintreiben, die sonst in den königlichen Schatz geflossen wären. Der Beliehene hatte ebenso die Macht, diese Eintreibung gegebenenfalls zu erzwingen, was ihm wiederum eine gerichtliche Machtbefugnis gab. Anfänglich schien die Kirche in dieser Richtung allein begünstigt gewesen zu sein, aber bald wurden diese Rechte allgemein üblich. Belehnungen dieser Art konnten eine tatsächliche Überlassung von Land mit der Steuerfreiheit einschließen, oder sie konnten die fiskalischen Rechte allein übertragen. In den Gesetzen des 10. Jhds. erscheint der Ausdruck ags. sócn, der sich auf die Rechtsprechung bezog. König Aethelred von Wessex (865-871) sagte: „Über einen Königsthegn habe Niemand Gerichtsbarkeit als der König selbst" Gesetze Ethelreds III, 11. In den späteren Dokumenten finden die Rechte der privaten Jurisdiktion ihren Ausdruck in der Formel ags. sac and soc (ags. sacu and sóca). Es ist bisweilen schwer, genau zu bestimmen, was dieser Ausdruck besagt. Eine Teorie geht davon aus, dass nur der Ertrag der Rechtsprechung, die Bußen, die für bestimmte Vergehen erhoben wurden, dem Belehnten zustanden und nicht die Rechtsprechung selbst; aber es ist nicht anzunehmen, dass ein König im alten England auf ertraglose Rechtsprechung Wert gelegt hätte. Es ist unwahrscheinlich, dass jemals die unbeschränkte Gerichtsbarkeit verliehen wurde; die Ahndung gewisser Vergehen blieb wohl immer dem König vorbehalten, aber über die Art dieser Vorbehalte ist nichts Bestimmtes überliefert. Ritterdienst Für sein Lehen leistete der Belehnte höhere Dienste, besonders militärische. Der sog. Ritterdienst war also das hervorstechendste Kennzeichen des Systems. So bestand in angelsächsischen Zeiten die Gewohnheit, für Landgabe einen Heeresdienst zu leisten. „Die kriegerischen Pächter der Eroberung bestanden aus Rittern und Dienstmannen. Sie traten an die Stelle, die früher die Thegnas, Drengas, rád-cnihtas und die freien Männer (lat. liberi homines) eingenommen hatten" (Vinogradoff). The growth of the manor (Internet Archive). Sir Paul Vinogradoff. London, Sonnenschein, 1905. Man nimmt gewöhnlich an, dass der Ritterdienst sich hauptsächlich aus der älteren Thegnschaft entwickelte, und der Beweis dafür wird im Vertrag von Bischof Oswald von York (925–992) mit seinen Lehnsleuten gesucht, in dem gesagt ist, dass der Lehnsmann die volle Ritterdienstpflicht leisten soll; auch der militärische Charakter der Thegnschaft wird hervorgehoben, vielleicht mehr als die Quellen zulassen. Die Fünf-Hid-Einheit (s. Hide) wurde als Ausgangspunkt des Ritterlehns hingestellt. Jedoch hat die Theorie, dass der normannisch-englische Ritterdienst nur der Form nach neu war, ernste Bedenken gegen sich. Die Verpflichtung zum Heeresdienst war bei den Angelsachsen allgemein üblich. Sie mag mit der Zeit an den Grundbesitz gebunden und auf der Basis durchgeführt worden sein, dass ein bewaffneter Mann von jeder Gruppe von "Fünf-Hid" dienen musste. Aber diese Form hat wenig Ähnlichkeit mit wirklichem Lehnsdienst. Das war nur ein Notbehelf, um eine alte Verpflichtung aufrecht zu halten, und kein bestimmtes Abkommen, dass der Dienst für Landbelehnung oder andere Schenkung geleistet werden musste. Heregeat * Siehe Hauptartikel: Heregeat Gewisse rudimentäre Formen einzelner Begleiterscheinungen des Feudalismus wurden auch sonst in den alten englischen Quellen entdeckt. Doch etwas, was völlig der Lehnsware entspricht, ist nicht gefunden worden; das angelsächsische Heregeat (ags. here-geat) war etwas ganz anderes. Die Annahme des britischen Historikers Frederic William Maitland (1850–1906), dass der Gebrauch, Schenkungen zu machen, die zweimal (für drei Generationen) vererblich waren, zu fortgesetzter Beerbung auf der Basis der Lehnware führte, findet keine Unterstützung in den Quellen. Bei Minderjährigkeit oder Verheiratung ist die Situation verschieden. Maitland stellte fest, dass im Jahre 938 Landbesitz im Besitz einer Witwe gelassen wurde, unter der Bedingung, dass, wenn sie wieder heiratete, sie ihren Mann unter den Untertanen des Gutsherren wählen sollte. Domesday Book and Beyond (Internet Archive): Three Essays in the Early History of England. Frederic William Maitland. University Press, 1907. Fazit Während augenscheinlich ist, dass ein ansehnlicher Komplex Feudalen Elementen am Ende der angelsächsischen Monarchie bestand, so ist auch ersichtlich, wie weit diese von den kontinentalen Feudalsystemen dieser Zeit entfernt waren. Die Verhältnisse, die die Person und den Landbesitz betrafen, waren sehr verworren. In gewissen Grafschaften konnte ein Mann Schutzbefohlener des einen Herrn sein und Land von einem anderen haben. Er konnte unter dem Schutze eines Herrn stehen und unter der Gerichtsbarkeit eines anderen. Oder er konnte mehr als einem Herrn schutzbefohlen sein. Von einem Herrn geliehenes Land konnte unter die Obergewalt eines anderen kommen. Es konnte verkauft werden und doch unter der Obergewalt desselben Herren bleiben. Das Domesdaybuch ist die Haupt-Quelle für diese verwickelten Verhältnisse. Aber die Grundlagen gehen bis in die sächsische Periode zurück. Es ist zweifelhaft, ob sich das sog. angelsächsische Lehnswesen vor 1066, wenn es sich selbst überlassen geblieben wäre, zu einem festen System entwickelt hätte. Viele der Zufälligkeiten waren die Folge zeitweiser Schwierigkeiten und wären wahrscheinlich mit deren Ursachen verschwunden. Die späteren feudalen Elemente basierten auf einem älteren territorialen System, das aus dem Jahrhundert der angelsächsischen Invasion stammte. Hätte kein äußerer Druck eingesetzt, so hätte dieses ältere System sich wieder Geltung verschafft und seine Bedeutung zurückgewonnen. Aber trotz allem, der bestimmende Faktor in der Entwicklung des englischen Lehnswesens als geschlossenes System war erst die normannische Eroberung im Jahre 1066. Verwandte Themen Quellen * English society in the eleventh century (Internet Archive): Essays in English mediaeval history. Sir Paul Vinogradoff, Paul. Oxford : Clarendon Press, 1908. * Reallexikon der Germanischen Altertumskunde, Band 3. Johannes Hoops, 1918-1919. S. 139 ff. * The Constitutional History of England in Its Origin and Development .. (Internet Archive). William Stubbs. The Clarendon press, 1875. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Lehnswesen Kategorie:Staatswesen in England